Eddsworld: Legacy
Eddsworld: Legacy is the Eddsworld fundraiser video by Tom Ridgewell, released on June 8, 2012. This fundraiser is to be donated to charity and it will be used to pay the Eddsworld staff for the music, animation, voice actors, sound designer, and the background artist. Tom Ridgewell stated on the video that when you donate a certain amount of money you get prizes. Donations with prizes Donate $1 or 64p the prize will be you being awesome for donating, Donate $15 or £10 the prize will be a Soundtrack of original Eddsworld music and a Behind the Scenes of making Eddsworld, Donate $25 or £16 You would be given a small donator Eddsworld poster signed by Tom, Matt, and Paul, you will also get the Soundtrack and the Behind the Scenes, Donate $50 or £32 the prize will be a Official Eddsworld Wristband, the signed poster, the Soundtrack and the Behind the Scenes, Donate $100 or £65 the prize will be The new Eddsworld comic book; the sequel to 'Toaster Brains'. Featuring the latest 80+ comics, sketches, concept art and lots more (also you get the wristband, the poster, the Soundtrack and the Behind the scenes), Donate $200 or £130 the prize will be portrait of you in Eddsworld style, signed by the artist Paul ter Voorde (and the book, the wristband, the poster, the Soundtrack and the Behind the Scenes), Donate $300 or £195 the prize will be your character appears in one episode.Maybe you'll be in the background? Maybe you'll be eaten by zombie kittens? Who knows!? If you have a really good microphone you'll get a line too. They'll also include your name in the credits! (also you'll get the signed drawing, the book, the wristband, the poster and the Soundtrack and the Behind the Scenes, Donate $500 or £324 the prize will be a personal thank you video from Matt and Tom. They'll upload it to a new YouTube channel or they'll give it to you to upload to yours! (don't forget you also get to be in the show, a signed drawing of you, the book, the wristband, the poster and the Soundtrack as well as the Behind the Scenes. Donate $1000 or £648 the prize will be an Executive Producer credit on one episode. Now that's something fancy for your résumé! Also 2 of everything else listed above in case you want to team up with a friend! TWO OF EVERYTHING! This is sold out. Donate $2000 or £1,582.99 Your donation is ENTIRELY responsible for the production of the first official Eddsworld DVD. Your money will go towards remastering old eddisodes (including creating an entirely new, copyright free soundtrack), recording commentaries, filling the DVD with unreleased sketches, the behind the scenes mini-doc and of course a thanks to you, you lovely person! Your name will be right there on the box and all profits will, of course, go to charity. Also you get everything else listed above! This is now sold out. Results Eddsworld:Legacy was highly successful,raising $83,211 with their original goal being $50,000. This will allow Eddsworld to continue on for quite some time. Criticism Director Thomas Ridgewell came under fire from some of the Legacy donators for the amount of time it took for them to get their perks, many of which have yet to arrive to some donators over a year later. Tom actually had to handwrite apology letters to over 200 donators who received their Eddsworld comic books over a year late. This is mostly due to the Eddsworld crew not anticipating the overwhelming response to the fundraiser. On November 21, 2013, Tom confirmed via the Eddsworld Tumblr that there were still donaters who have yet to recieve their perks, well over a year and a half later. Tom also stated in the same blog that if he could go back in time, he would have never done the fundraser and ran the show off of its own profits. References *Tord was seen with Edd before going to Tom, Edd, and Matt, and was seen again with the other heads. Trivia *This video is the second on the Eddsworld YouTube channel to feature animation work by Paul ter Voorde, the first being Space Face: Part 1. *The following characters from past episodes made a cameo appearance in this funraiser: Tord, Joe, Laurel, Hellucard, Paul, & Diwi. *It also featured the return of the cancer monster, who likely will not appear in a future Eddisode again. *This is the first video on eddsworld Youtube channel to feature animated segments entirely animated by Paul Ter Voorde *When Edd and the others have a group of guys with them, Tom randomly has a beard. *This is the second time Tom is seen with a beard, first was WTFuture *On the Eddsworld poster, Future Matt is not seen. Gallery charity.png|Successful charity program Category:Videos Category:Shorts